Accidents
by suchaphangirl
Summary: Dan accidentally cuts himself with scissors during a live show. Phil knows Dan has a fear of blood so he helps him and they be cute during the rest of the live show.


Phil Lester sighed slightly as he sat in front of his computer, staring at the screen as he had been for the past six hours. He had been working on a new video that he filmed late last night. It had been a week since his last Youtube video so he wanted to try to get this one done as quickly as possible, so that his subscribers wouldn't get upset about late uploads.

Phil looked over and smiled as he saw his boyfriend, of two years, sat at the couch across from him. Dan had been doing a live show and talking to his audience for about a half an hour now. Phil always liked to sit in the same room as Dan did his live shows and just listened to him talk. He loved the sound of Dan's voice. He especially loved it when Dan laughed out loud after reading something funny from the chat. Dan's laugh was like music to Phil's ears.

Phil blinked a few times quickly shaking himself out of his thoughts. He looked at Dan again and raised his eyebrows when he saw that he was playing with a pair of scissors. He could tell that Dan holding a pair of scissors could go horribly wrong.

"Dan, be careful with those," Phil warned gently as he watched Dan.

Dan immediately looked up at Phil. He rolled his eyes, "I'll be careful. They are just scissors," he said.

"I'm just saying… you holding a pair of scissors could go terribly wrong. Just don't hurt yourself," Phil told him.

"Do you want to come and say hi to the people?" Dan asked.

"I can't… I've got to get this video to edit. Maybe at the end of the show," Phil said, smiling.

"Okay… they're asking for you though," Dan said. He shrugged his shoulders.

Phil rolled his eyes and then he looked back at the computer screen and went back to editing his video.

It wasn't even five minutes later when Phil heard Dan yelp.

"Ah!" Dan shouted as he dropped the scissors beside him. He looked down at his fingers and his eyes went wide with shock when he saw the blood coming out of his finger. Just the thought of blood made Dan want to be sick.

Phil immediately stood up. He knew that Dan had a fear of blood.

"Stay right there," Phil warned Dan before he walked out of lounge. He then walked back into the lounge a few minutes later with a plaster for Dan's finger. "It seems we only have hello kitty," Phil told Dan as he walked over to the couch and sat down next to him. Dan had already gotten some tissue and wrapped it around his finger. "Does it hurt?"

"Not that much. It stings a little. I just really hate the blood. Just get it off," Dan said. He gasped lightly and quickly turned his head when Phil took the tissue off of Dan's finger. He didn't want to look at the blood.

"Just relax, okay?" Phil said calmly. He then put the hello kitty plaster on Dan's finger, after cleaning up the blood. "Better?"

Dan looked at his finger again and sighed in relief when he saw no sign of any blood. "Much," he told Phil.

"That kids…" Phil said as he looked over at Dan's laptop. "Is why you shouldn't play with scissors,"

"Shut up!" Dan whined. He pushed Phil playfully. He sighed and looked at his finger and shook his head. "I can't believe we only have hello kitty plasters. We are so getting new ones when we go out next."

"I think you work the hello kitty plasters," Phil said, smirking slightly as he looked over at Dan.

Dan looked back at him and rolled his eyes. "You are so annoying," he said.

Phil laughed at him. "So, how's the live show been?" He asked.

"It's been alright. We talked about some stuff. It was just a very relaxed show… until I fucking cut my finger," Dan mumbled.

"I told you to be careful, didn't I?" Phil asked. He shook his head.

"Shut up!" Dan pouted and pushed Phil playfully.

Phil went to grab Dan's hand but he quickly remembered that they were on camera and stopped himself.

"So, does this mean that you're going to stay then?" Dan asked.

"Yeah, of course I'll stay," Phil said, smiling as he stared at Dan.

"Good," Dan took a deep breath as he stared right back at Phil but then he quickly looked away from him, blushing.


End file.
